


your heart (it's like a drum)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [30]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: As Dream watches, the sun’s rays appear through the forest, the rays hitting the trees, and he doesn’t even think before he’s shoving Tommy down. The teen protests, but Dream shoves him underneath himself, pulling his jacket off to cover the blonde.or, Tommy gets caught outside but Dream helps him (and Wilbur tries to ask a question)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 14
Kudos: 422





	your heart (it's like a drum)

**Author's Note:**

> in this au dream is literally the only human but hes valid
> 
> uhhh title from monsters by ruelle

As Dream watches, the sun’s rays appear through the forest, the rays hitting the trees, and he doesn’t even think before he’s shoving Tommy down. The teen protests, but Dream shoves him underneath himself, pulling his jacket off to cover the blonde.

“What the fuck?” Tommy questions, but Dream shushes him, pulling his jacket down further. “What the fuck are you doing? Let me up!”

“Stop moving!” He hisses, covering Tommy more firmly with the jacket. “Stop! You’ll die, you idiot!”

“Okay, first off, I take offense to that term, Dream, but why the fuck will I die if I  _ move _ ?” Tommy asks, and when he tries to move, Dream just shoves his jacket against him further.

“Tommy, you’re a vampire, correct?” When Tommy tells him that yes, he is one, he continues. “And what happens to vampires when they get hit by the sun?”

“We burn up and die?” Tommy says questioningly, and Dream nods at this.

“Yes, Tommy. Now what the fuck is in the sky currently?”

“The sun? And why- OH!” Dream laughs at that, as Tommy grumbles from underneath him. “Does this mean I’m fucking stuck undernetah you until the sun goes down?”

“Guess so.” Dream sighs, and as he stays, shifting the coat everytime the sun moves, he can feel Tommy getting quieter underneath the coat, until he finally hears the sound of the boy sleeping.  _ Thank Ender _ , he thinks, and for the rest of the day, he moves carefully, his only movement being to move the coat.

Tommy sleeps through the entire day, nearly 10 hours, and when he wakes up, the sun is nearly gone, the darkness nearly there.

“Is it dark yet?” Tommy asks, and Dream tells him only that it nearly is. “Thank fuck.”

_ You and me both _ , Dream thinks. He doesn’t say this thought aloud, though, only waits tiredly for the sun to finish it’s path. His eyes are hurting even more than they had been earlier, and his stomach is growling even worse than it had that morning. He ignores these feelings, though at least, ignores them the best he can.

The moment that the sun’s gone, that the darkness has filled the air, he’s shoved off. He hits the ground with a groan, and staggers up as Tommy nearly whoops, running around.

“I’m free!” He near shouts, and when Dream groans, he turns to face him again. He seemed to have forgotten about Dream, until the man groaned, and his eyes narrow as he stares at him now. “Now, why the fuck would you do that?” He says this angrily, and Dream could nearly laugh. He’s angry that Dream saved his life? “You’ve been on top of me for nearly 12 hours!”

“Tommy, you know I don’t hate you, right?” He speaks carefully, and a yawn escapes his mouth as he turns. He speaks over his shoulder as he walks away, tired of this conversation already. “I don’t want to see you die.” 

He stumbles as he walks, and the fact that he hasn’t slept settles into his body as he walks. His house is a little bit away, and his feet ache by the time he reaches it, opening the door quietly. He closes the door as quietly as he can, and it isn’t until he’s thrown his coat over the couch and taken his shoes off that he remembers that Sap and George aren’t home, that they’ve gone to visit some friends in another server.

“Shit,” He curses aloud, fingers finding his hair as he walks towards his bedroom. He tugs at his hair lightly, grounding him for a moment, before changing, slipping into a hoodie and sweatpants. The clothes hang loose on him, but they’re comfortable, and as he walks into the kitchen, his stomach growls louder than it has all night. Quickly, he grabs some food and eats it before he can forget, and when his stomach is full, he puts the rest back, before moving to make some coffee.

The movement is easy, and he doesn’t even have to think about it as he makes it, mind wandering. He’s only brought back to the present when he accidentally spills some of the coffee on his hand, and he sets the cup down with a hiss before going to the bathroom, running water over his hand and he searches through the cabinet for his bandages. He knows this isn’t a thing you have to do, but he’d feel better knowing he won’t have this area shown off. When he finds them, he waits some minutes before wrapping them around his hand, breaking the end off with his teeth.

When he returns to the kitchen, he moves the coffee carefully, bringing to his table, and when he returns to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he grabs another roll of bandages before he can forget. He hasn’t changed the ones on his wrist since that morning, and he needs to do so before he forgets.

He’s settled on the couch and has just finished wrapping them around his wrist when there’s a knock on his door, and he’s so fucking tired that he just shouts out that the door’s unlocked. The knob turns once, twice, before it’s opened finally, the darkness of the outside shining in for a moment, until the door is shut behind the man with a beanie.

As he looks up at the man, he sees him open his mouth (to ask a question, maybe, or maybe something else) but the man frowns, looking down at him. “Are you okay, Dream?” He says, and Dream can’t even speak before he’s yawning. He nods, though, but when he looks again, the frown hasn’t left Wilbur’s face. “When did you sleep last?”

_ Why the fuck is he asking this? _ Dream thinks, but his mouth moves before he can stop it. “Uh, two days ago.”

“Dream!” Wilbur exclaims, the frown still evident. “That’s not good for you, y'know. You need to sleep.”

“Can’t.” Dream yawns again, shaking his head. “Have stuff to do. I didn’t get anything done today, because I couldn’t move from Tommy.”

“Dude, I know I don’t seem to care about you, but you really need to sleep.” Wilbur tells him concernedly, but Dream shakes his head no, pulling his work onto his lap. “You really need to- Is that coffee?”

Dream nods, lifting the mug up to take a sip. He makes a face when he drinks, but he swallows easily, making a bleh face. Wilbur sighs, staring at him as he lifts a couple papers up. 

“I need to get this done.” He speaks, and oh,  _ boy _ , is his voice wrecked. He winces, and he can see Wilbur winces as well. He continues on, though, trying to ignore his voice. “I want to get it done before I forget.”

Wilbur’s shaking his head before he can even finish his sentence, walking over to take the papers from his lap. He protests, but clearly not that much, because Wilbur pulls him up easily.

“You’re going to go sleep right the fuck now.” He tells him, and even though Dream wants to protest, even though he wants to say no, he can feel himself falling asleep right in Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur carries him to his bedroom, and he passes out the moment his head hits his pillows, unable to feel the cover being pulled up over him.

_ Fuck, Wilbur cares for him? _

**Author's Note:**

> im @thedreamsteam on tumblr!!!


End file.
